Keiko's Bad Dream
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: Keiko had a bad dream . About a guy Tsunade and Jiraiya both knew. Uh, rated M for some references... Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

My friends and I are a bunch of perverts and unfortunately, we came up with this during out lunch hour.

Keiko was tossing and turning. She was in the middle of a bad dream. Suddenly Keiko woke up. Keiko was scared. Keiko got out of bed and ran to her parent's room.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were in their bed doing the naughty when Keiko was having the bad dream. They had no idea Keiko was awake and she was looking for them.

Keiko ran up to her parents door and tried to get inside their room. Tsunade heard the door handle jiggle and she stopped doing what she was doing with Jiraiya.

"Mommy!" Keiko cried. She wanted her mother.

"Keiko, go back to bed." Tsunade told Keiko. "I'll see you in the morning." Keiko refused to go back to bed.

"No, I want you," Keiko whined. Keiko sat down outside her parents door.

Tsunade ignored Keiko and went back to what she was doing. Ten minutes later, Keiko cried for Tsunade again.

"Dammit," Tsunade cursed, "Jiraiya go get dressed. I'm going to get Keiko before she gets into anything."

"Okay," Jiraiya replied kissing Tsunade, "We can finish our business later." Jiraiya got out of bed and went into their bathroom and got dressed.

Tsunade got out of bed, got dressed, and opened their bedroom door. Keiko was sitting on the ground looking very upset. Tsunade leaned down and let Keiko hug her before she picked Keiko up.

Keiko laid her head against Tsunade and held onto her shirt. Tsunade held Keiko and softly sang to her. Jiraiya came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and saw Tsunade holding Keiko. Jiraiya went over to them and tried to take Keiko from Tsunade. When he did, Keiko started to cry.

"Jiraiya, look what you did," Tsunade softly said. "Keiko, what's wrong? Can you tell Mommy what's wrong?" Keiko continued to cry.

"I'll go make her a bottle, maybe that'll make her calm down," Jiraiya suggested. Jiraiya left and Tsunade kept singing to Keiko. Keiko wasn't calming down.

Jiraiya came back and tried offering the bottle to Keiko. Keiko looked away from Jiraiya. Tsunade took the bottle and also tried offering it to Keiko. Keiko didn't want the bottle though.

"Mommy," Keiko finally calmed down enough to talk. Tsunade hugged Keiko closer. "I had a bad dream." Keiko was about to cry again.

"Keiko, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Tsunade smiled at Keiko.

"Daddy, are big snakes real?" Keiko asked. Jiraiya was shocked. What were these big snakes that Keiko was talking about?

"Well," Jiraiya started out, "It depends how big the snake is…"

"Bigger than a house. They evil. So was the man!" Keiko told Jiraiya. Jiraiya tried to take Keiko from Tsunade again, but Keiko didn't want Jiraiya.

"Keiko, those things aren't real," Tsunade told Keiko. "Plus, there is no evil people where you live. Just good people." Keiko didn't believe Tsunade.

"Sure?" Keiko asked. Tsunade laughed.

"Yes I'm sure!" Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko was satisfied.

Jiraiya tried picking Keiko up again and this time Keiko let him. Tsunade handed him Keiko's bottle and Jiraiya tried feeding Keiko the bottle. Keiko happily accepted the bottle and started drinking it. Soon Keiko fell asleep. Jiraiya was about to put Keiko back in her own bed when Tsunade stopped him.

"Jiraiya, I want Keiko to stay with us tonight. I'm concerned about the dream she had," Tsunade explained to Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, she had a bad dream. Nothing else," Jiraiya replied.

"I know, but she basically described Orochimaru. She doesn't know a thing about him, yet she could describe him like she actually met him," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya reached out to her, "Keiko didn't describe what the man looked like, she just said he was evil and there were giant snakes."

"I know, I'm just worried about her. Just let her stay with us for tonight. It would make me feel better," Tsunade told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gave in and let Keiko stay with them for the night. For the rest of the night, Keiko slept without waking up. Tsunade was worried about Keiko. So was Jiraiya. They both hoped that Keiko had a bad dream and nothing else.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

When Keiko woke up the next morning, her parents were asleep on wither side of her. Keiko got u and climbed on her mother. Tsunade mumbled something and rolled over. Keiko slid of her mother and fell onto her father.

This woke Jiraiya up. Keiko's father yawned and sat up in bed. Keiko smiled and climbed into her father's lap. Jiraiya then set Keiko on the ground after her got out of the bed. Keiko got off the floor and followed her father into the bathroom.

Jiraiya paid no attention to Keiko and took his morning leak. Wanting some sort of attention from her father, Keiko went up to him and tugged on his pants. Keiko tugged on his pants so roughly, they fell down.

That woke Jiraiya up. Jiraiya quickly pulled up his pants and finished his business. After Jiraiya washed his hands, he picked Keiko back up and took her back into the bedroom.

When they returned to the bedroom, Tsunade was awake and sitting up in bed. Jiraiya went over to his wife, gave her a kiss, and set Keiko on her lap.

"Good morning Jiraiya," Tsunade lovingly told her husband. Keiko then got off Tsunade's lap and tried to go over to her father. Jiraiya gently pushed Keiko over. Keiko fell onto a couple of the blankets. Tsunade then quickly covered Keiko up and sang to her.

Keiko was still tired from waking up in the middle of the night. Soon, Tsunade got Keiko to fall back asleep.

"So, Tsunade, are we going to finish our business from last night?" Jiraiya sheepishly asked his wife. Tsunade nodded and went and put Keiko back in her crib. When she returned to the bedroom, Jiraiya was undressed and waiting for her. Tsunade quickly got into the bed with her husband and got down to business.

A few hours later, Keiko woke up. She stood up in her crib and looked around for her parents. When Keiko saw a figure pass her door, she was about to call out to the, but she stopped. Who ever that person was, it wasn't one of her parents.

Keiko then sat down in her crib and waiting for one of her parents to come and get her. Soon, Tsunade walked into the room.

"Keiko, how long have you been awake?" Tsunade asked her daughter. Keiko quickly stood up and tried to get out of her crib. Tsunade laughed, picked Keiko up, and grabbed one of Keiko's stuffed toads. Tsunade handed the toad to Keiko and then she went into the kitchen to feed Keiko breakfast. When Tsunade walked into the kitchen, Jiraiya was already sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey! Look who's awake! Come here Keiko!" Jiraiya happily said. Keiko saw her father and reached out for him. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and fed her a bottle. When Keiko was done with her bottle, she started talking non-stop. Soon, she started talking about the mysterious figure she saw right after she woke up.

"Bad man!" Keiko told her parents. "Snakes!" Jiraiya and Tsunade thought Keiko was making things up. Soon Tsunade and Jiraiya took Keiko into the playroom to play. Jiraiya stayed in the playroom to play with Keiko, while Tsunade went off and did some house work.

Keiko was having a blast playing with her father. She was pretending she was her father, and Jiraiya was pretending he was a toad that Keiko summoned. A while later Tsunade returned into the playroom with a box.

Keiko stopped playing with her father and went over to see what her mother was doing. Tsunade opened the box and set Keiko on her lap. Then she grabbed a bunch of pictures and showed them to Keiko.

"Tsunade, what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked his wife. Keiko started laughing. She found a picture of her father from when he was young. Tsunade smiled and rubbed Keiko's hair.

"I was hoping she would recognize some of these people in these pictures. What she was saying about snakes and "the bad man" upset me quite a bit this morning," Tsunade explained to Jiraiya. Keiko then suddenly started crying.

Keiko threw all the pictures away from her and tried to snuggle into her mother. Tsunade quickly held Keiko and tried to calm her down. Jiraiya picked up a few of the pictures and asked Keiko which one scared her. Keiko pointed at the picture of Orochimaru.

"Keiko, why are you afraid of this picture?" Tsunade asked her daughter. Keiko wouldn't answer Tsunade. Tsunade knew that Keiko needed to calm down a bit more before she told her mother anything.

"Bad man," Keiko told her mother after calming down. This made Tsunade very worried. How would Keiko know about Orochimaru? Tsunade knew something was up and she wanted to protect her daughter and she would try her hardest to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Keiko unwilling went to bed. Every time Tsunade tried to Keiko's bedroom, Keiko would start to cry for her mother. Tsunade have up and stayed next to Keiko's crib until she fell asleep. As soon as Keiko fell asleep, Tsunade gave Keiko a kiss and let her sleep.

Later that night Keiko woke up. Someone was standing by her bed. Keiko stood up and whined to get picked up. The figure picked Keiko up and fed her a bottle. Keiko suddenly assumes that, since the figure, had a warm bottle of milk, they must be good. Soon Keiko fell asleep in the figures arms.

The next morning Tsunade went to Keiko's bedroom to get her up. As soon as Tsunade stepped into Keiko's bedroom, she started to freak out. Keiko was not in her bed.

"Jiraiya! Keiko's gone!" Tsunade yelled to her husband. Jiraiya quickly got off the couch and ran to Keiko's room. As soon as Jiraiya got too Keiko's bedroom, Tsunade grabbed onto her husband and started to sob.

"Tsunade, maybe she got out of her crib and is hiding from us," Jiraiya suggested. He knew that was a lie though. Jiraiya was furious. Who would want to kidnap his daughter? Soon, he started to cry.

"Jiraiya, who would want to do this?" Tsunade asked her husband. Jiraiya didn't speak. He just shook his head. Jiraiya then held his wife close and hoped that Keiko was safe, where ever she was.

A few miles away, Keiko woke up in the same figures arms who fed her the bottle in the middle of the night. Keiko looked at the figure and laid against them. The guy looked at Keiko and continued to walk down the road.

"You,, name?" Keiko asked the figure. The figure shifted Keiko from one arm to the other. Keiko asked the figure what their name was again.

"Orochimaru," the figure replied bluntly. Keiko looked at Orochimaru funny. She knew she seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. Keiko then tried to play with Orochimaru's hair.

Orochimaru ignored Keiko and continued walking. Soon, Keiko became bored of playing with Orochimaru's hair and tried to figure out something else to do. Soon, Keiko started to squirm. She wanted her father.

"Stop it," Orochimaru scolded Keiko harshly. Keiko stopped. This guy sounded meaner than her mother and father combined.

"Sorry," Keiko told Orochimaru. Orochimaru shifted Keiko around again. Keiko laid against Orochimaru again and fell asleep. Orochimaru hugged Keiko slightly and he continued their walk in silence.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were back at their home trying to figure out what was going on. They were confused on what was happening. All they wanted was their daughter back, and they hoped they would find her soon.


End file.
